Caloric and other nutritional characteristics of baboon food items are being related to patterns of choice of various classes of food items by baboons. Preference for food items is being compared with realized diets which are inpart comprised of less than the most preferred food items. Failure to eat only the most preferred foods may be based upon status and/or economic conditions. To the extent that status is a basis for interindividual dietary differences the nutritional state of adult female baboons may differ and that this may influence the condition and survival of their infants. These relationships are being evaluated for free ranging baboons in evolutioning relevant and completely undisturbed environments in the Okvango Swamp, Botswana, measuring the availability of food, and foods selected. The relationship of social status to priority of access to sequesturable foods is being determined in order to evaluate status - food quality effects. In the third year of this study we will continue to monitor survival of infants born to females of known status. Is nutritional stress based upon quantitative (caloric) or qualitative (vitamin and protein) dietary deficiencies? This question is being evaluated by measuring characteristics of diets and relating these data to nutritional requirements.